


A Breath Away

by missmelancholy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmelancholy/pseuds/missmelancholy
Summary: Randy moves to Stardew Valley to escape her life in Zuzu City and take on her Grandfather’s legacy: The Evergreen Farm. She finds herself wanting to spend more time with a lovely and elusive woman named Harvey. It seemed like fate that the Doctor lived just down the road. But as Randy gets to know the other eligible bachelorettes in town, she starts to wonder whether she and Harvey were destined to be after all.
Relationships: Alex/Haley (Stardew Valley), Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Female Player (Stardew Valley) & Everyone, Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Maru (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Penny (Stardew Valley), Robin/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Dawn in the Valley

Randy walked jauntily down the creaky porch of her Grandfather’s house. She thought of Robin’s suggestion to upgrade, and nearly gave into the daydream fully before she stepped in a patch of weeds and remembered the work she had ahead of her. As she gazed around the farm and saw the untilled grass and thick brush, she let out a heavy sigh. But Randy wasn’t the kind of woman to become daunted or stay overwhelmed for too long. She subconsciously rolled her sleeves up past her elbows and started walking down the dirt path to town. 

The only objective to be done in Stardew Valley today was one that Mayor Lewis had suggested upon her arrival. She was going to introduce herself to her neighbors. About five minutes down the road she noticed the bus station on her left. The bus seemed to have gotten stuck on the side of the road. No one was around, the driver and passengers found a different way to move along. Randy wasn’t concerned. She was distracted by the lovely cherry trees. She barely noticed when the path became cobblestone. It wasn’t until her view of the tree branches was obscured by a light post that she realized she’d made it into town.

She paused to catch her breath. The road was all too short and she was sad to leave the forest so soon. Up ahead was the local hospital and shop. She struggled to remember the names of the patrons she expected to see inside each.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a grove in the trees. The wooden park bench looked tempting to sit on. She glanced at her watch. It was only eight in the morning. She could afford a short detour to drink in the sight of the cherry blossoms for just a while longer. Quietly she approached the bench and lowered herself gently into it’s well worn seat. The fragrant breeze blew. The sunlight danced across her face. That’s when she saw her.

Doctor Harvey had come across a particularly perplexing medical issue in a journal of tendon dynamics that morning. She went outside the clinic to get a breath of air. Unfortunately for Miss Harvey, she was allergic to pollen among many other things. Randy watched as she paced back and forth between the trees, stopping occasionally to let out an adorable mouse-like sneeze into her handkerchief. She noticed with admiration how her maroon glasses and loosely fitted tie matched that handkerchief. Her chestnut hair lay down the back of her button up shirt in a nearly forsaken ponytail. What the doctor didn’t know was that she would never have to use this knowledge of tendons to treat any of the patients in the valley, not even wheel-bound George. But she was concerned nonetheless. Her frenzied studying had turned her into a bit of a mess. 

Feeling someone’s attention on her, the doctor’s eyes traced the fence of the grove until they met Randy’s. She noticed Randy’s eyes were a beautiful light blue, and then didn’t notice much else due to a small sense of panic. She looked down to smooth her tie and by the time she was ready to check if Randy was still watching, she was already being approached.

Randy couldn’t help but smile broadly as she introduced herself. “I’m sorry to interrupt your train of thought,” she began. “I just moved into the old farmhouse down the road. I have very big plans to restore the land and eventually sell some quality produce, so hopefully you’ll be seeing a lot more of me.” Randy paused at the literal notion of those words, and tried very hard not to blush. “My name is Randy.” 

Harvey returned her smile politely and reached forward. As she watched Randy in those brief moments of their introduction she noticed how easily Randy’s confidence radiated through her nerves and how lovely her short, pale red hair looked tucked behind her ears. Harvey’s heart ached with insecurities, she worried about the soft wrinkles that formed around her eyes whenever she smiled and the dryness of her hands during springtime. She felt a want to be liked by this stranger so strongly that it scared her. But she knew she was nearly ten years older and she remembered her role as a professional care provider in the town. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” she said as she shook Randy’s hand. “ I'm Harvey, the local doctor. I perform regular check-ups and medical procedures for all the residents of Pelican Town. It's rewarding work. I hope you'll find your own work equally rewarding, in time.”

Harvey watched Randy’s demeanor change slightly. She was processing Harvey’s name and occupation. For a second she couldn’t help but feel intimidated. But never for long. “I can only hope so. Have you been working here in Stardew Valley for long?” 

“Several years now,” Harvey replied. She frowned at the subtle giveaway. 

Randy could only guess why Harvey was frowning, and hoped that the question hadn’t bothered her too much. She wasn’t ready to let the conversation come to a close just yet. “You sound like you’re from Zuzu city, just like me. Why did you pick the Valley?”

“I came here because I liked the small-town atmosphere, and the potential for a holistic approach to patient care. I've grown to really love it. I have an apartment here just above the clinic. I try to stay readily available in case of emergency.” Harvey took a moment to sneeze into her handkerchief. “Please excuse me. I hadn’t planned to come outside this morning, or I would have made sure to take allergy medicine. A doctor should know better.” She laughed. 

Randy felt her whole body radiate with warmth at Harvey’s laughter. It was unexpected and pleasant. “Well I’m very glad you did,” she said with such earnestness that it confused Harvey. She wondered if she had missed something. 

“That I did.. What?” 

“That you came outside,” Randy responded gently. “You’re officially the first friend I’ve made today! I feel so lucky to have discovered we are neighbors. I’d much rather have met you in this setting than one involving a stethoscope.” She mentally checked one box off her to-do list.

Harvey heard the word friend and felt much like she had swallowed a mouthful of chlorinated water. Surprised at herself and her inability to keep her sudden and presumptuous hopes in check, she quickly thanked Randy for taking time to introduce herself and made an excuse to get back to work. As she entered the clinic, Maru took care to point out Harvey’s flushed expression, which only made her all the more surprised and embarrassed. She laughed dismissively and went straight into the back room to compose herself. As soon as she was settled, she looked down and remembered she had nothing but tendon dynamics to return to.


	2. Stardrop Saloon Delivery

The bell attached to the clinic entrance chimed and Maru looked up over the desk to see who had arrived. It was rare that anyone in town came in for anything other than a pre scheduled appointment. It was a rainy afternoon in the valley and the two o’clock lull was just as difficult to drudge through as ever. Maru was grateful for the interruption from alphabetic filing. The girl coming through the door was not one she recognized. Maru squinted to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. Their strawberry blonde bob and striped parka didn’t look familiar no matter how hard she concentrated. They weren’t in much of a hurry, though. They were standing with their arms behind their back, taking in the office decor and health related posters. Definitely not an emergency.

“Hello,” Randy said tentatively. She hadn’t walked further than the entrance. She looked as though she was waiting for permission.

“You’re soaked,” Maru observed matter of factly.

“That I am,” Randy replied, the corner of her mouth raising ever so slightly.

Maru rolled her eyes. “Well? You can still come in.”

“Maybe I will,” said Randy. “Or maybe I’ll keep standing here and… you’ll… fetch Dr.Harvey? For me?” She flashed the biggest smile she could, and battered her eyelashes in an obvious manner.

Maru huffed incredulously. “Would it help if I said pretty please?” Randy added. When Maru didn’t reply, she apologized and approached the counter. “I didn’t want to get the whole place just as wet as I am. I’ve never been a big fan of using an umbrella. I like the way raindrops feel on my face. Anyways, my name is Randy. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

Maru introduced herself and they began to speak of her parents (because Randy knew her mom Robin already), and how she came to work for Harvey, and what she was interested in doing in her spare time. When Maru found out that Randy was the new farmer, she warmed up immediately. She had been looking forward to seeing what kind of person had moved into town. She was interested in Randy from a scientific standpoint; Randy had become an important variable in the town dynamic. She hardly noticed when Randy moved the coffee cup from behind her back up onto the counter. When she found out Randy had a small cave on her property, her interest was truly piqued. “The cave is empty? We have caverns up by my house and haven’t been able to conduct any experiments successfully due to their size. You should consider what can be done there. May I have my Dad take a look inside sometime? Do you mind bats? Do you like fruit or mushrooms?”

There wasn’t time to find out what Randy liked. Harvey entered the door behind the secretary’s desk frantically. “I couldn’t wait any longer,” she said breathlessly. “Is it an emergency?” Her eyes searched up and down Randy’s figure hoping to find the source of pain or ailment. When she realized it was Randy and that Randy was fine, but that Randy had just watched as she’d intensely and literally checked her out, she nearly went back through the door just as fast as she’d come. She realized from their facial expressions that she had clearly interrupted something. She noticed the somewhat fresh drink on the counter and blushed.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” A pang of sad jealousy washed through her. 

It had been a long time since she’d had a casual drop in from a friend. During her freshman and sophomore year of college, Harvey had been involved in plenty of school clubs and attended extra curricular activities. But as the years passed, she began to delve into her career more and more seriously. She hadn’t had much of a chance to practice striking conversation in any social setting outside of the office. The years had faded away and she’d become introverted and shy. After work hours, she had plenty of wholesome activities that she enjoyed alone. She’d almost forgotten what it was like to feel jealous.

Randy, however, was only feeling very grateful for Harvey’s well timed interruption. 

“Doctor H!” She said enthusiastically. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You as well,” Harvey returned the sentiment, detached. “It’s very kind of you to drop in and visit Maru, she deserves a break from the hard work she puts in here at the clinic.” She paused and inhaled slowly to brace herself. “Unless something is wrong? How are you feeling?” She tried not to sound hopeful. 

“I promise there’s no medical emergency,” Randy replied. “And actually, as pleasant as it has been to make Maru’s acquaintance, I stopped by with a gift for you.”

Harvey’s face lit up. “A gift?” She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Is it a hard copy transfer of your health records?”

Randy was taken aback at this suggestion and laughed. “No, I’m afraid it’s nothing that exciting. I remembered our meeting the other morning and thought it might be nice to bring you some coffee. I would’ve come sooner, but I didn’t know the Stardrop Saloon wasn’t open before noon. I thought about brewing a cup at home, but Gus just..” She sighed happily. “He makes the best damn coffee I’ve ever had.”

Harvey looked happily at the cup of coffee. She agreed with Randy’s sentiment wholeheartedly. She stole a glance at Maru and then smiled widely at Randy. “It’s for me? This is my favorite stuff! It’s like you read my mind.” She took a sip and couldn’t help but close her eyes to fully enjoy it for a moment. “If you keep bringing me these, we’ll be quick friends in no time.” 

“That’s the goal,” Randy said. Harvey thought she saw her wink. “I’m relieved to hear you like it. I thought about bringing you a handful of little salmonberries from my farm, but I know not everybody loves their tart taste.”

Harvey’s eyes widened. “I’m allergic to those.”

“Oh God,” Randy replied. “Really? Well then coffee truly was the right choice.” She smiled. 

The three girls stood in silence for just a second too long. Randy’s hair still dripped every once in a while down onto her coat. Harvey watched as she looked down shyly at her rain boots. It was surprising that someone so confident could appear so bashful. She wished that she could walk out into the rain together. The sound of the weather tapping on the clinic roof was pleasant enough, but she ached to keep Randy company. Her eyelashes were long and so naturally beautiful. Harvey was bewitched. 

“Well,” Randy began, startling Harvey from her trance. “I’m going down to the beach to listen to the seagulls. Normally I’d spend more time on the farm, but the weather is doing a great job of watering my crops for me. I feel very lucky today. It was nice to meet you, Maru. I hope we get to continue our conversation another time.” The doctor heard this and felt her stomach drop at the thought of the two meeting outside of her office. “I’m happy I got to see you again Dr.H! I’ll make sure to schedule an appointment with you soon. I heard Marnie was thinking about starting a softball league south of her house. It wouldn’t feel right not to get a routine physical before signing up to play. If she’s serious, that is. People change their minds sometimes.” She shrugged and started backing up slowly towards the door, her boots squeaking on the slippery tile floor. “If you’re ever free to get a coffee together sometime..” She reached for the handle and the bell chimed again, interrupting her. “Good afternoon you two!” She twirled around and was gone.

Maru looked back at Harvey with a quizzical expression. “Don’t,” Harvey warned, feeling the same flushed expression as before. Maru smirked knowingly.


	3. Hit and Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a doozy... But! Small smut lies just around the corner :)

Randy was squatting on her heels, picking green bean pods outside the soon-to-be chicken coop. It had been nearly three weeks now since she had seen anybody in town, Robin excluded. Robin was banging her hammer on the framework for the coop. The noise didn’t bother Randy. She was happy to be harvesting. Happy to be making any progress on the farm at all, no matter how slow. That was just the way she had intended to live her life when she left the city. She enjoyed having time to breathe in nature. Her knapsack was nearly full now, and she barely noticed. The green bean pods were still damp from the sprinkler system she had installed herself recently. She plucked off a large pod, and the skin felt a little fuzzy. She looked closely at the little hairs, wondering whether these were a good or bad sign. ‘I don’t know nearly enough about farming yet,’ she thought. ‘Hopefully if I share these with anyone else..’ her face scrunched up at the thought. ‘Well, I’ll learn and get better.’ She tossed the pod in with the others and sat fully on the ground now, sighing. She reached into her backpack and opened her can of Joja Cola. “Robin!” She called over the wall of bean starters. “Robin! Would you like a Joja Cola?”

Robin peaked over from behind a wooden beam, her yellow vest catching the sun and reflecting on the roofing laying a couple feet away in the dirt. Randy thought to herself that it was an interesting fashion choice. Then she quickly dismissed the thought, wondering if meeting Haley yesterday had gotten to her. Haley was a beautiful young woman who lived just northwest of the beach. Shortly after introducing herself, she had told Randy that she found Randy cute except for her clothes. Randy frowned at the memory. What a person wore didn’t matter nearly as much as how they treated others. Such a sour first impression. 

“Thank you! That might come in handy,” She joked. 

Randy made a confused expression. “You mean.. You want to save it for later?”

“No no, I’ll have one with you now. I’m sorry, it’s just a natural response I have as a carpenter whenever someone offers me a gift.” She smiled when Randy walked over and gestured to her front porch. They sat side by side and held their blue cans in both hands.

“You know,” Robin said after a little while. “The spring festival is coming up soon. And there’s much more fun to be had in this valley outside of your daily routine.” She stole a glance at Randy, who had pulled her eyebrows in slightly. “I know I may sound abrasive,” Robin continued, “But you haven’t been to town in some time and the community is starting to gossip. There’s just a small group of people here and I can speak for the majority of us when I say we were all excited to get to know somebody new.” Robin put a hand on Randy’s shoulder as she took another sip of soda. “Plus there are plenty of eligible bachelors to get to know as well. I bet you haven’t even met my son Sebastian yet? He works from the basement as a programmer. Some people give him grief because of Maru working in the clinic, but I never wanted my children to compete. Everyone in my home has very different interests.” She drew her hand from Randy’s shoulder, becoming lost in thought for a moment. She looked to the chicken coop and Randy supposed she would make an exit to continue her work. Then she snapped her eyes back to Randy and asked, “Did Demetrius talk with you about your cave yet?”

“He hasn’t,” Randy replied with wide eyes. She prayed it wasn’t an innuendo. 

“Well, I’ll make sure to encourage him to stop by one of these mornings.” She smiled. “I think he’ll want to make a proposal himself.” 

Randy stretched her hands above her head, hoping that the topic was expended. Then she remembered Robin mentioning the festival. “Robin, what happens at the spring festival? Anything I need to prepare for?” 

Robin sprung to her feet. “It’s a long-time tradition in the Valley!” She exclaimed. “I almost forgot what it was like to talk to somebody who didn’t know every bit about it!” She laughed happily. “The main event is folk dancing. It was originally meant to be a sacred and ritualistic dance to promote springtime fertility.” She cringed. “I’m sure Demetrius won’t let anyone forget about that aspect. He’s a history buff. But the dance has become far more lively and fun in modern times, thank goodness. I love to dance,” She added. “I wouldn’t mind teaching you some of the moves. You know? So that when the day comes it won’t be a total surprise. But don’t worry too much, I’ll be there in the fields helping instruct everybody. We do it every year, but some of the villagers still forget. Jas and Vincent need help remembering the most. There’s one particularly romantic dance that the single folk are nearly required to do. You’ll have to find a willing partner for that one. Then the spectators will watch the performance and vote to see who is worthy of being named ‘Flower Queen’. It’s rare that anyone beats Haley. She’s quite talented and puts in a lot of practice prior to the festival.”

Randy imagined Haley dancing in a flower crown and couldn’t help but feel her heart soften towards her a bit. 

“There’s not much else to tell,” Robin frowned. “I wish there was. Everyone will be there, so it will be a great opportunity to put in some face time with the locals. Pierre will have a small stall set up if you’re interested in buying Evelyn’s special flower barrels. Evelyn works on those for weeks, so it wouldn’t hurt to send a compliment or two her way. Oh, and I almost forgot! Definitely bring money for some strawberry seeds. Pierre will have those too. I know it’s a bit late in the season, but nearly everyone in town loves them. Especially my Maru.”

“Thank you Robin,” Randy said, feeling genuinely grateful. “Did you want another soda?”

“No thank you, I feel energized and ready to work again. Gotta make more progress before nightfall!” She started jogging back to the toolbox near the coop. 

Randy checked her knapsack. It was time to go inside and wash some of the pods so she could start stocking her refrigerator before harvesting more.

An awkward knock came from the gate entrance to the property. Randy looked over to find Doctor Harvey glancing up at the archway that read ‘Evergreen Farm’, done in whittled wood by Randy’s grandfather. There was a sad look in her honey colored eyes as she brought them down to meet Randy’s. She had heard about Randy’s grandfather. Randy knew that inviting Harvey in wasn’t the appropriate response. The gate was only up to her navel. She had knocked to be polite. Harvey was wearing a fitted velvet blazer, the deep cool green offering a lovely contrast to her warm features. Randy wondered what Haley would say about the blazer, but couldn't imagine the two women having any kind of conversation at all. They were very different people. Randy appreciated Harvey more from the thought. 

“Hello Dr.H,” She said coolly, opening the gate as charismatically as she could manage. “Would you like to come inside for a chat?” Then Randy noticed a small folder tucked under the doctors arm, which she had a tight grip on to steady herself. Seeing that the Doctor was nervous caused Randy to worry. “Are you alright?”

Harvey looked at the concern in Randy’s expression and jumped slightly. “Yes!” 

Randy’s facial expression deepened when Harvey didn’t say anything more. 

“Oh!” Harvey laughed. “I came because.. well. I really thought it would be to both of our benefit if I did get a record of your history, regarding your physical and mental health.” ‘Not because I missed your gorgeous face and am dying to get to know you,’ she thought to herself. “I’m sorry to bother you in the middle of your work..” Harvey glanced at the crops and over to the lot Robin was building on. “We don’t have a phone at the office or I would’ve called.” 

“Is that.. a questionnaire?” Randy asked, having seen the bottom of the paper peeking just below the folder. 

Harvey nodded. “I brought everything that we’d normally have you fill out in the office. I even brought my bag,” she gestured behind the fence to a leather tote. “In case any progress was made with the softball team.” 

Randy felt flattered that the doctor had remembered her hurried comment. It made the feeling of being ambushed subside just a little. 

“Dr.H… I appreciate your concern for.. building a repertoire with me,” Randy lifted the corner of her mouth as well as she could. “But I’ve decided to keep seeing my doctor in Zuzu city for now.” She wanted to add more than that to comfort Harvey after watching her visibly deflate, but she couldn’t. 

Harvey tried to remain professional. “No. Of course! I shouldn’t have assumed, I just supposed after.. your comment that I might become your primary healthcare provider, but It makes sense to me that you would stay with a doctor you trust. I’m a big supporter of doing what’s best for your mind and body.” She smiled. 

Harvey was shaking ever so slightly. Randy could tell. She supposed it was difficult for Harvey to approach her out here on a “house call”. She wondered if Harvey had enough clients. She hated to think that the first time Harvey visited her was due to self interest in her business and not self interest in their friendship. They both looked at the ground gloomily. 

Harvey spoke quietly. “I can tell you’ve made a lot of progress in such a short time,” she started. “I never saw what it looked like back when Mr.Evergreen was in good health, but I had wandered this way once or twice to clear my head after work. There’s lots of good land here. I’m excited to see it being put to use. Your garden looks wonderful.” 

Randy was not the kind of woman who enjoyed having her ego stroked blatantly. She thanked Harvey for the compliment nonetheless. She was still disappointed that she felt Harvey had rejected her unspoken offer to be friendly with one another. Surely it was obvious that was the reason she was keeping her other doctor? She decided to test Harvey’s pleasantries. 

“Would you like to see what I’ve done with the inside of the cottage? It’s cozier than ever thanks to Robin’s handy work. I’ve dried some herbs to make a lovely home made tea. I could brew you a cup?” 

Harvey shifted backwards, grabbing at the buttons on her blazer as she accidentally dropped her folder. She tried to catch it but failed. “Uhm..” she laughed. “Do you?” She said as she reached down for the papers. She was flushed as she stood back up. She hadn’t been prepared for an invitation, and didn’t know what to say. Her response hadn’t made any sense, and she was acutely aware of it. 

Randy could tell she was uncomfortable. “That’s alright Dr.H,” she soothed. “If you’re busy, I understand. I still have green beans to tend to.”

Harvey looked at the bean starts and saw how many were left to be picked. “That’s a lot,” she said before thinking. 

“Someday I’ll find a way to make harvesting go by faster,” replied Randy. “But for now I’m enjoying working outside. Feeling dirt on my skin. Using my hands to make magic happen.” A voice in the back of her head said that Haley wouldn’t understand something like that. She frowned at the thought, hating to be so judgmental. She decided then to try and get to know Haley better, if only to see what positive qualities she possessed. If any. 

The last seven words Randy said aloud had quite an effect on Harvey. She looked at Randy’s body, hidden beneath a pair of navy overalls and a tank top. All she could see was how toned her biceps were and how perfect her upper curves looked. A few strands of her red hair stuck to her jawline, she had leaned too far into the plants and the residue from the sprinklers rubbed onto her face. Her hands had just a little earth clinging to her fingertips. Her knee caps were stained despite the towel she’d brought to kneel on. Her hips were snug inside the loops on her overalls. Harvey wanted to hold them. 

She looked up at Randy with a blank expression, lost in these thoughts. Randy thought it was because Dr. Harvey simply couldnt relate to the lore of farming. 

She couldn’t. But she could relate to the lore of a farmer. 

“If anyone in this town took pleasure in work like this,” Randy said somewhat to herself, “Then I suppose the property would’ve looked much different when I got here..” But she didn’t mind. “I’m grateful for a chance to start from scratch and make it my own.” 

Harvey nodded. “Incredible,” she muttered. 

Randy raised an eyebrow. “You mean.. Getting a fresh start? Is.. incredible?” It was a stretch but she wanted to help Harvey make conversation. 

Harvey realized she’d only been half listening and snapped back into the conversation. She’d been talking about Randy’s physical appearance but wasn’t about to admit it. “Don’t you think so?” She scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. 

Randy smiled at her. “I definitely do. Are you sure you don’t want some tea? You look like you should sit down.” She was noticing how red Harvey’s cheeks were and figured the heat from the morning sun was becoming too much. 

“I should get back to the office,” Harvey replied. “I never know when Maru will need me.” She put a hand on the gate. 

Randy nodded. “Well alright. It’s always nice to see you Dr.H.” 

Harvey was about to leave when she found herself speaking again. “I would like to get coffee with you.” She couldn’t believe the words had left her mouth. 

Randy was beaming. “Then we will.”

Harvey smiled back. “Okay.” She started fumbling with the gate. Randy stepped forward to help her, swinging it open. Harvey noticed Randy’s veins and her tanned skin. “Make sure to stay hydrated,” she said, pausing to poke Randy’s forearm before scuttling through the gate, grabbing her bag, and waving goodbye.


	4. If Only

Harvey reached for Randy’s forearm. Her soft fingers barely curled around the top part above her wrist, Randy was strong from her work on the farm. Harvey tugged Randy gently towards her. Randy didn’t budge from the movement. Instead she voluntarily moved closer, stepping in between Harvey’s legs and making sure that each part of their body was extremely close but not making contact. Harvey looked up at Randy with pleading eyes. Randy smiled and bit her lip, tilting her chin in and brushing her nose horizontally across Harvey’s, giving her an Eskimo kiss that made Harvey’s face tickle.

Harvey wrapped her arms around Randy’s waist and squeezed as hard as she could, but Randy’s abdomen didn’t have too much give. It wasn’t until Harvey laid her head against Randy’s chest and nuzzled into her that she felt a squish. Randy’s heart was thudding audibly, but the rest of her body was steady and radiated her usual confidence. Harvey spread her fingers and let her palm travel in circles around Randy’s lower back. She felt Randy’s lips press down on her forehead, just hard enough that they couldn’t be ignored. 

Randy kissed Harvey’s hairline decidedly and left her lips lingering there. She wrapped her arms around Harvey and squeezed her back, as kindly as she could. She reached down to the back of Harvey’s thighs and swiftly hoisted her up, holding her legs atop her hips, glowing happily when Harvey wrapped them tightly around her waist. Randy backed Harvey into a wall, knowing how cliche and forward it would be as she did. Harvey exhaled sharply as her back hit the wall. Randy reached up and gently pushed Harvey’s glasses back up the bridge of her nose. 

Harvey let her hand wander to Randy’s upper waist, and Randy stepped closer still. Randy’s lips were parted. She was less than an inch away now. Harvey could feel her warm breath. She could feel her thighs resting atop Randy’s hip bones. She could feel the bottom of Randy’s chest resting on her thumbs. She raised her hands to apply pressure. She felt Randy stiffen. Randy looked past her to the ceiling, as if she couldn’t decide whether to stop Harvey or encourage her. She moved her hands up Harvey’s waist too, and for a moment Harvey felt a thrill up her spine until Randy’s hands traveled down her arms and held her wrists, pulling them softly away from her body. She raised her arms above her head and pinned them to the wall. Harvey wasn’t used to something like that. It didn’t matter. Randy was holding her wrists tightly, leaning in painfully slow. Her lips were just a breath away. 

That’s when the sound of Harvey’s alarm pulled her from her sleep. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her face, her cheeks burning from the heated dream. She couldn’t imagine much else than what Randy’s arms and hands felt like, they hadn’t had any body contact whatsoever beyond that. Harvey rolled onto her stomach and tried not to dwell on the dream too long. It proved to be impossible.


End file.
